


swimming sensation

by soulsleepfood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsleepfood/pseuds/soulsleepfood
Summary: Keith and Lance go for a swim and things get.... fun





	swimming sensation

Keith’s POV

I feel the cold water jolt through my body. I resurface from the water and float on my back, letting my thoughts drift with the water.   
Allura had recently explained to us how the stupid Altean pool worked; basically, you needed to activate something that reversed the gravity in the room. She had showed us how to do it, and now I was going in there after almost every mission. I rarely saw anyone else here; Pidge was probably always inventing something new, Hunk was cooking, Allura was playing with the mice, Coran was stocking up on supplies or food goo or fixing some of the ships tech up, Shiro was training, and Lance was taking care of his skin… or his hair… or whatever Lance does. This left me with nice and relaxing aloooooone time.   
I feel a splash that jerks me away from my thoughts.   
“Ha ha! Gotcha!” I hear a voice shriek. I roll my eyes over to see Lance. “1 point for Lance; 0 points for Keith… Booyah!” Lance fist pumps in the air.  
“Never do that again.” I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. I look up at him and he fist pumps again.  
“booyaaaah..” he whispers.  
“What are you even doing here?” I ask, trying to change the subject and keeping the conversation moving. Lance batted his lashes. God dammit Keith. I think. I had had a crush on Lance since he came into the room where I- or we- saved Shiro. He had come in all determined to save Shiro, thinking that we were rivals, when all i had wanted to do was impress him. And make him happy. That’s why I had gotten myself in trouble at the Garrison; to land him a spot in the top class. But despite all my sacrifices, Lance still rubbed the fact that he was super straight in my face. Every. Planet. We’ve gone to countless planets, and on all of them, on every fucking mission, he managed to score up a girl, while I lay, helplessly watching, in a small and quiet corner.   
“HELLOOOOO??? Earth to Keef???” He waves a hand infront of my face.  
“Sorry…” I mumbled looking down and playing with the water.   
“I said…” He replied in an annoyed tone. “I came here because I wanted to see what you were up to!” His tone went to annoyed to cheery.   
“Ok cool.” I say, going underwater. When I resurface, Lance looks angry. I grin, “Awwwwh what wrong? Is the baby mad?” I say pouting and grinning again. To my surprise, Lance grins and cocks his head to the side.   
“Wanna have a competition?” He says with a glint in his eyes. My heart flutters.  
I grin back at him. “Lets do it.”  
—————  
After about 10 minutes of bickering and deciding, we finally decide on the competition; who can hold their breath under water the longest.   
“And we have to keep our eyes open underwater; just to see if someone cheats.” Lance practically spits out the word 'someone'.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” I twirl around towards him, my eyes wide and my eyebrows raised. Lance just smirks and starts to prepare for the competition.   
After we’re done preparing, we face each other and sink down in the water until my jet black hair is pooling around my face and we’re both squatting down.   
“5…” As Lance counts down, I can’t help but feel my body rush with adrenaline and determination.   
“4…” Don’t fuck this up, Keith…  
“3…” Lance looks straight at me as the numbers get smaller and smaller.  
“2…” My body tenses up and my heart starts beating faster. I take several deep breaths to get as much air in my lungs as possible before he finishes.  
“1…” I take a long breath in.  
“GO!”   
My body springs up and I fall into the water. My hair floats around me and covers my eyes, and I have to brush it away in order to see that Lance isn’t cheating.  
—————   
After about a minute, I resurface because I can’t take it anymore. Lance comes up a few seconds later and they both sit on the wall of the pool to catch their breath.  
A minute later, Lance is the first to speak up.   
“2-Lance… 0-Keith” He chuckles and after a while says, “Round 2?”  
“You’re fucking on.” I say with a smirk.  
——— ——   
We do this game or competition about 5 more times. Each time, Lance wins.   
“I just don’t get it!” I say, frustrated and glaring at the water.   
“Hey, we can stop if you don’t like loos-“ Lance starts.  
“One more time.”  
This time its different though. As we go underwater, Lance gets closer to me. He cups my cheek and the next thing I know, there’s pressure on my lips and Lance is kissing me.   
The first feeling I get is shock, and then I start to kiss him back. We both resurface, needing air but barley getting it; we haven’t broken contact. We pull apart and Lance touches our foreheads.   
“Dios mio…” Lance breathes out, smiling a lopsided grin.   
I’m just gasping for air and at a loss for words.   
“How did you know…?” I ask, making eye contact for the first time since our lips touched. It felt like I was reborn; like I was facing a new canvas.  
“I didn’t.” Lance laughed softly and I could feel my features relaxing.  
I close my eyes and I chuckle softy.  
After a few heartbeats, I turn to a more personal tone.  
“How did you realize that you were bi? If you are.” I felt my face heating up and letting my awkwardness get to me.  
Lance looked up at me and smiled his goofy grin.  
“Since I saw you.” His eyes flashed a sea blue as they lifted themselves to look at my stormy ones.  
I felt my face become bright pink and I looked away. A few moments pass and I notice that we still haven’t broken apart; and I didn’t want to… but my neck was cramping. Thankfully, Lance could see that I was uncomfortable and he pulled away.   
“Well Mr. Kogane, thank you for the lovely evening. I will see you tomorrow morning.” He winked again before getting out of the pool and started whistling while he headed towards the door. He turned around at the door and waved at my dumbstruck face. He laughed and headed out the door.   
I sunk back underwater and screamed.   
Then, I got out, dried off and went to my bedroom, as happy as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAH this is my first work so I hope you enjoyed it!   
> I came up with this idea while i was swimming in the pool soooo it makes sense...  
> I might make another chapter? maybe?  
> \------- 
> 
> My tumblr! - xxmeme-trashxx  
> My insta! - waving.thru.awindow


End file.
